<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their bundle of Joy and joyous memories by BlackSixshot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655922">Their bundle of Joy and joyous memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot'>BlackSixshot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, cute stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz was reflecting on everything that happened to him while he was sitting on the couch watching their daughter nap in his arms.  He was so happy to be here with his husband Zeusmon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zeusmon/Luz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Their bundle of Joy and joyous memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again a very big thank you to La Graia for this time writing a cute picture of what their daughter would look like. This is full of fluff and cuteness ahead and as usual I will leave a link to the picture that inspired me to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was small in his arms. Their daughter Athlena, a white and black Impmon was currently cuddled up in his father's scarf and she was napping on top of him. Just like her father she had a holy ring around his neck, he often wondered what kind of form the ring could unlock, would it be like his and give her another form? Luz smiled to himself and watched her nap. He closed his eyes after a bit and let his mind wonder a bit. He thought back to when he was getting ready to pop the question. </p><hr/>
<p><em>"Why do you want my ring size?" <br/>
</em><br/>
<em>Zeusmon looked up at his angel confused and Luz was holding his ring sizer and he blushed, he couldn't reveal the truth to him or that would ruin everything.  Luz just made up that he wanted to make another gift for him, this caused the god to chuckle and pull him close and he kissed  his cheek. Luz blushed but he was able to get the ring size and he blushed when he heard Zeusmon saying that himself was a great gift already. Luz at this point moved in and now lived with Zeusmon and he had a room dedicated to his workshop and tools. He was absorbed in his work on the ring, but this one was special, it was a engagement ring. They have been dating for months and now live together so he is ready to ask for his hand. he already had a plan on how and when to propose to him, he even asked Chariot for her help. He had her go and buy a lot of roses and other flowers she wanted and they were going to decorate the backyard. he had some candles brought in. <br/>
<br/>
"And now it's done." <br/>
<br/>
He whispered to himself and it was a simple gold and sliver band with some crystals embedded in it. He put it in a black box and he slipped it in his pocket and he heard Chariot returning and he walked out to greet her and he sweatdropped, he saw a lot of bouquets of lilies and roses. He chuckled and they started getting everything set up and  Luz had Chariot walk out to try and get Zeusmon out into the backyard and he was nervous to do this.  <br/>
<br/>
"come on Zeus, it's really important!"<br/>
<br/>
Luz felt the nerves get the better of him and he smiled seeing them walk out and he chuckled, Zeus was wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron and Chariot disappeared. Luz watched him look around confused then he walked over to Luz. <br/>
<br/>
"what is all of this?"<br/>
<br/>
Luz was blushing and he took Zeusmon's hand and he hummed quietly. <br/>
<br/>
"you know, we've been together for a long time, and you are the greatest thing that has ever happen to me. Meeting you that day, was the happiest day of my life. And I want to continue cherishing the moments we have together, so..</em>"</p>
<p>
  <em>Luz pulled out the box from his pocket and he opened it to reveal the ring he made and he stared up at Zeusmon nervously but there was so much love in his eyes. He took in a breathe. <br/>
<br/>
"Will you marry me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zeusmon stared in shock but he said yes, and the angel jumped up and kissed him. He slipped the ring on his finger while they were sharing the tender kiss. They held hands and began to dance and sway and Luz was purring loudly and he had the biggest smile on his face.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>The smile on his face was huge as he carefully laid Athlena on the couch and wrapped her up in his scarf and he went into the kitchen to get a snack, he nibbled on some snacks when he felt large arms wrap around his waist and someone hugged him from behind. Luz smiled and he looked up to see Zeus standing there. Luz reached up to hold his cheek. <br/>
<br/>
"Hello,"<br/>
<br/>
Zeus made a quiet noise and leaned against him, Luz chuckled seeing the god was having one of his lazy days. Luz finished his food and he took the god and they sat in the large arm chair and Luz played with Zeus's hair. Zeus looked over and he smiled seeing their daughter cuddled up napping. He closed his crimson's eyes at the thoughts of when she first got there. <br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>He got into the room when he could and he froze seeing them. His angel of light was holding a little bundle and he was laying in the bed. He walked over and he petted Luz head he stared down at their baby inside the bundle, they were a fluffy mess. He wiped his eyes and Luz had him hold her. She was sleeping and Luz was purring. <br/>
</em><br/>
<em>"She has our eyes, and she got your fluffiness" </em><br/>
<em> <br/>
Zeus chuckled and nodded. She was beautiful, and he nuzzled her carefully and he set her gently on the bed  and he held Luz's hand. He ran his thumb over Luz's knuckles and the married couple took a minute to watch their baby sleep and give quiet coos. They both agreed on a name when they first found out they were having a girl. <br/>
<br/>
"welcome to the world our little Athlena" <br/>
</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>Zeusmon opened his eyes feeling a weight on his chest to see Athlena sitting on his chest wrapped up in his father's scarf, he looked up to see Luz dozing. He smiled and he reached up to pat her head. She started to give a quiet purr, just like her dad would do. He smiled as he watched her get comfy on his chest and he held her lightly so she wouldn't fall, the small family spent the rest of the day napping and cuddling. The angel of light and the god couldn't ask for anything better. <br/>
<em><br/>
</em></p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The picture inspiration: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia/status/1309544830129844227</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>